The Promise of Tomorrow
by Aurora32
Summary: The team learns about themselves and eachother when disaster strikes.
1. uh oh

AN: Hope you enjoy the story. There will be more details and characterization later, I just want to set the scene first. ************************************************************************  
  
"Did I ever mention how much I hate flying?" Catherine Willows huffed as she finished packing up her duffle bag.  
  
"It's not a big deal - Quick flight there, we process the scene and leave." Grissom tried to reassure her as he took her bag from her and threw it into the back of the Tahoe.  
  
"What I don't get is why the whole team has to go - even Greg," Warrick interjected after throwing his own bag in the SUV.  
  
Grissom was beginning to get annoyed. "I'm just following orders. I was told there was a huge camping "accident" out in the desert - lots of bodies, huge scene to process. They told me to round up all the help I could get, so here we are."  
  
"Lucky us," Sara mumbled as she heaved her own back pack into the Tahoe with a little more force than necessary.  
  
"Let's roll!" Greg called from inside the vehicle. "I can't wait to go on one of those fun little planes that feel like it's about to crash the second you take flight!"  
  
This earned him a 'Catherine glare' from the blond who was now climbing into the back seat next to Sara and Nick. Warrick and Grissom hopped in the front with Greg. Grissom started the engine, beginning the cramped ride to the air strip.  
  
"That can't be comfortable," Nick commented after a few minutes to Catherine, referring to Sara's sleeping body. She had somehow managed to wedge her legs under the seats in front of her, and her head was hanging over the backside of the seat at a very odd angle.  
  
"Not to mention the fact that she's going to have one hell of a neck cramp when she wakes up," Greg commented from the front.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Catherine replied. She then gently lifted Sara's head and placed it on her own shoulder, forming a make-shift pillow for the younger CSI.  
  
"Isn't that cute? Mother hen looking out for her ducklings.." Greg said with a snort.  
  
"Another comment like that and you'll be wearing your tongue," Catherine snapped at him.  
  
"Children, can we behave ourselves for a little while," Grissom pleaded from the drivers seat.  
  
The rest of the ride went smoothly with no other interruptions.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Catherine wailed as the run down air strip came into view. "The stupid lab is so cheap they can't even afford a real plane," she added as their personal mini-jet came into view.  
  
Grissom turned around in his seat. "Would have been a waste of money for such a short ride - you know that. Someone wake Sara up."  
  
"Sara, honey, we're here," Nick said as he gently shook her shoulder.  
  
A startled Sara sat blot upright. "What the hell?!" she practically screamed before she realized where she was. "Oh, sorry."  
  
Muffled laughs could be heard all around, even from Grissom.  
  
"I thought you never slept, Sara," Warrick commented. Sara swiftly hit him in the arm.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Come on, let's go," Grissom called as he got out of the car, followed by the rest of his team. They were quickly loaded onto an even more cramped plane. Catherine had a death grip on her seat as they took off.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is, Catherine. Option 1, we get there without a hitch - yay. Option 2, we crash and die - and you just spent the last moments of your life worrying about something you have no control over," Sara stated with her classic 'Sara smile'.  
  
"Not helping," Catherine said through clenched teeth. Grissom took one of her tense hands in his own.  
  
"Don't worry Cath, everything will be -" He was interrupted by a violent jolt of the jet. It then began rapidly descending towards the desert below.  
  
"This can't be good," Greg mumbled to himself.  
  
Nick quickly pressed the intercom that connected them to the pilot. He repeatedly tried to make contact with him but got no response.  
  
"I'm checking on the pilot," Sara quickly said before dashing through the small metal door that separated them.  
  
Inside the small cockpit, the pilot was slumped over in his seat. Sara immediately checked him for a pulse and was horrified to find none. Figuring that he probably had a heart attack or an aneurism, she knew that trying to revive him was pointless. She then quickly scanned the controls to find any way to stop the plane's rapid descent. She had just found the controls she needed when the plane crashed violently to the ground. 


	2. And so it begins

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, they were definitely a pleasant surprise :o). Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but they are oh-so-fun to write ;) ************************************************************************  
  
Grissom blinked slowly. For an instant he forgot where he was, but a pounding in his head brought him swiftly back to reality. He immediately looked around him, finding himself to be lying in the middle of the remains of the plane. The outer walls of the jet still seemed mostly intact, proving the jet to be a lot stronger than it looked. Grissom went through a quick mental check list of all his body parts to make sure nothing was broken. Satisfied with the results, he untangled himself from the wreckage. He spotted Catherine laying directly to his right. She was also trying to stand up, and aside from a cut on her upper arm she appeared to be okay. Nick, Greg, and Warrick also emerged from the rubble with some minor cuts and bruises.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Grissom asked with much concern. He had begun to think of his team as his family, their well-being was his priority.  
  
He received mumbled "yes"s and silent nods - plus an "everything will be fine, my ass" from Catherine.  
  
"Guys, where's Sara?" Nick said with alarm in his normally steady voice.  
  
"Crap, she was in the cockpit when the plane went down, meaning.."  
  
"Meaning she was front and center when this junk heap crashed," Greg finished for Grissom.  
  
They all immediately snapped into action forcing their way into the remains of the cockpit while calling Sara's name.  
  
"I'm here and I'm fine, don't get your panties in a bunch," came a muffled voice.  
  
They rushed towards Sara's voice and found her pinned under the pilot chair and some other various debris.  
  
"Sara, are you okay? Do you know if anything is broken?" Grissom inquired.  
  
"Maybe if you get this giant chair off me I'll be able to tell you."  
  
Warrick and Nick quickly but carefully lifted the pilots chair off of her.  
  
"Oh man, this doesn't look good," Catherine commented when Sara's body came into view. There was a large amount of blood on the front of Sara's shirt and a large gash running down almost all of her lower right leg.  
  
Feeling the weight of the chair lifted off of her, Sara began trying to get up.  
  
"Woah there, don't move Sara - you don't look so good," Nick said to her while gently pushing her back down.  
  
"Gee, thanks Nicky. But really guys, I'm fine."  
  
"I agree with Nick right now Sara, until we know nothing is broken, no moving," Grissom said sternly leaving no room for argument. Sara had let her stubbornness put her health at risk one too many times for Grissom's liking.  
  
Sara explained to everyone about the pilot, pointing to where his body had been thrown during the crash.  
  
"Nick, Warrick, Greg - let's go see what supplies we can salvage from the cargo section while Catherine checks Sara," Grissom quickly ordered as he ushered the younger men out of the cockpit area. He knew how private the young CSI was and tried to respect that as much as he could in the situation. With one last glance at Sara and the dead pilot, he followed the other men out.  
  
"Alright Sara, just me and you," Catherine said a bit uncertainly. The two had never really had a good relationship; however a strong friendship had begun to grow - until Eddie's death when everything seemed to fall apart. Catherine deeply regret the things she had said to Sara during that time, but Sara had forgiven her without a second thought. However, their friendship was never the same. "Where should we begin?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Catherine. I'm fine." Sara said impatiently as she once again attempted to get up.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Catherine sternly said as she pushed Sara back down. "You're going to lay there patiently while I make sure for myself you are fine. Man, you're worse than Lindsay."  
  
This caused Sara to chuckle, but her smile was quickly erased when a sharp pain shot up her side.  
  
Catherine immediately noticed. "I think that's my cue to begin."  
  
She decided to start at the gash on her leg first. She rolled up Sara's pant leg and tried not to gag at the sight. The cut was deep enough to see white bone in parts and it was bleeding at an alarming rate. Catherine quickly removed her lab coat to use as a giant bandage. She began wrapping her leg in it, using the sleeves to tie it together tightly at the end. Sara tried in vain to contain her whimpers of pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey, but it has to be done." Sara just nodded and tried to ignore the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
Satisfied with her wrapping job - Catherine moved up to Sara's stomach.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to lift your shirt a bit to see if you broke any ribs and stop this bleeding," Catherine stated in a motherly tone. She did just that and revealed a large shard of glass lodged in Sara's stomach.  
  
"Ok Sara, I'm going to pull this glass out, it's going to hurt, but I'll be as gentle as I can."  
  
"Ok, go ahead," Sara stated with little emotion.  
  
Catherine had to admire the younger woman's desire to always appear strong.  
  
Gripping the glass, she pulled it out in one swift motion - causing Sara to scream out.  
  
"We're almost done," Catherine told her sympathetically. She had begun to care for the younger members of their team, but especially Sara, as if they were her own children - and seeing Sara in so much pain was breaking her heart.  
  
"Now for the ribs."  
  
Catherine lifted Sara's shirt higher to reveal a large bruise on her left side. She could tell immediately that at least two ribs, if not more, were cracked, possibly broken.  
  
"How do they look?" Sara inquired.  
  
"Not good..but I'm afraid there's not much I can do about those."  
  
Just then Nick poked his head in.  
  
"Do you mind if I come in?" he asked.  
  
Sara shook her head no and Nick carefully kneeled next to Sara. Seeing her battered form, he took her hand in his. Sara gratefully accepted his gesture. She had always thought of Nick as the perfect older brother, but lately she had been seeing him as a bit more. 'Not that he would ever feel the same' she mused to herself.  
  
"Can I borrow your coat, Nicky?" Catherine asked.  
  
He took it off and handed it to her. He watched as Catherine tightly wrapped almost Sara's entire torso in it. He held Sara's hand tighter as she moaned in pain when Catherine reached her injured ribs.  
  
"I think that does it, kiddo," Catherine said as she lowered Sara's shirt back in place.  
  
"Thanks. Now can I get up?" Sara asked, not waiting for an answer as she tried to push herself up. Nick saw her painful attempt and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting most of her weight as she stood.  
  
Just then Greg walked in. "Hey Sara, glad to see you on your feet," he said as he playfully winked at her.  
  
"Thanks, Greggo," she said with a smile. Greg was the only person she knew who could put a smile on her face no matter what the situation was.  
  
"Warrick and Grissom are putting all the things we were able to salvage outside of the plane. We have a few of our bags, one field kit, and some other random stuff. Grissom said to meet him out there as soon as possible to find shelter before the sun sets."  
  
"Ok, let's go then," Catherine said, anxious to be one step closer to safety.  
  
Nick helped Sara walk out of the plane despite her argument that she wasn't an invalid just because she has a few scrapes, and she could walk on her own. She was quickly outnumbered.  
  
They all gathered together around their remaining possessions.  
  
"Has anyone tried their cell phone?" Warrick asked the group.  
  
"Yup, no service," Nick replied. "The radio in the jet is also smashed, I checked while we were in there."  
  
"Well, then I say we head towards those cliffs over there. There's bound to be some caves or gulleys in them that we can use as shelter," Grissom said pointing to the rock formations that loomed in the distance. "Its going to be quite a walk though, are you sure you can make it, Sara?"  
  
"Yes! Would you all stop treating me like I'm some fragile tea pot?!" Sara still felt the need to prove herself to the group. She didn't like the feeling of being the injured member who dragged the team down.  
  
To prove her point, Sara stalked away from Nick, grabbed a bag out of the pile, through it on her back, and headed off towards the cliffs at a steady pace. She ignored the tremendous pain walking and carrying a heavy bag were causing her, she refused to show any weakness. However, she couldn't disguise her slight limp no matter how hard she tried.  
  
The rest of the team grabbed the remaining items out of the pile and followed after their headstrong colleague.  
  
Grissom walked behind the group next to Catherine.  
  
"You know Cath, I'm really glad you're okay." He said matter of factly to her.  
  
"And why's that, Grissom?" Catherine asked with a smile.  
  
"Cause I wouldn't be able to live without you."  
  
With that, he kept walking - leaving a very confused and surprised Catherine Willows behind. 


	3. Getting Started

AN: Sorry about the delay with the new chapter - I went on a little vacation (trudging through the Appellations, talk about relaxing). Here ya go - thanks again for all the reviews, and I'm trying to honor all your suggestions and requests as much as I can. **************************************************************************  
  
"It's about time!" Greg wailed as he finally reached the mouth of their newly discovered cave. He threw down his bag in complete exhaustion. He was soon joined by the rest of the team, including Sara who had relented and slowed her pace to a more tolerable level.  
  
Once all the bags were set down, Grissom looked around. "We're going to need to find stuff to start a fire with - the night will be too cold without one. Warrick, Nick - why don't you both work on that while I set up a fire pit inside. Greg, try to find all the water you can in the bags we salvaged. Catherine, we are eventually going to need beds. Go through those bags also and look for clothing, towels, jackets - anything that can be thrown down as bedding or used as blankets."  
  
They all set about their assigned tasks. Sara looked up, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What about me, Griss?"  
  
"You are going to lay down and rest. You've lost quite a lot of blood, you need to keep your strength up."  
  
"I'm fine, Grissom. Really, no need to worry about me.."  
  
"Sara, don't make me pull rank on you. I mean it, lay down - no arguing."  
  
Sara mumbled something under her breath, but obediently sat herself against the cave wall.  
  
Greg returned to Grissom with four water bottles in his hands. "This is all I could find. Although, I did bring some instant water with me, I just don't know what to add." When Greg first heard that joke, he spent ten minutes laughing. Grissom, however, only cracked a small smile. But for Greg, that was the biggest response from Grissom he had gotten in a long time. Greg, finished with his task, decided to help Catherine who was now spreading out clothing on the cave floor.  
  
"Hey, Cath - want some help?"  
  
"Sure thing, Greggo, thanks." Catherine welcomed the young CSI's presence; it made her task seem a little less tedious. "So, what's new in your life?" Catherine rarely had time during the work day to talk to the young man, and decided to seize the current opportunity.  
  
Greg grabbed some clothes from her and began arranging them. "Well, I have a girlfriend now. I guess that qualifies for new."  
  
Catherine looked up. "Oh really?! Tell me about her.."  
  
"Well, we had been friends for awhile, sort of avoiding the dating issue, but I finally got enough courage to ask her out. Her name's Roxanne, Roxy for short. Dark hair, blue eyes - and the most amazing smile ever. Plus, she's kind, charming, funny, patient. Don't laugh, but I really think she's the one."  
  
Catherine gave him a genuine smile. "I'm glad you're happy, Greg. She sounds perfect."  
  
"She is."  
  
"Fire pit's ready," Grissom called from the center of the cave.  
  
"Good, cause we found some water-proof matches in the kit - plus we gathered tons of kindling from those stickly things outside," Nick stated as he and Warrick entered the cave and set the twigs down in the pit. Soon, a small fire was flickering. Nothing big, but large enough to emit enough heat to get them through the night.  
  
Grissom looked around at the group. "Ok guys, we only have four water bottles for the six of us, so we will have to ration what we drink, we don't know how long it will take them to find us."  
  
"Yeah, but the police should notice when they come to pick us up from the crime scene to take us to that hotel that we aren't there." Warrick stated.  
  
Grissom frowned. "Actually, no. I told them that we would call the crime lab when we were ready to be picked up. The bad thing is, I never told that to the crime lab yet, so they aren't expecting us either."  
  
"Great, just great. But hey, wont Cath's family know when she's not there to pick up Lindsay?" Nick asked.  
  
"Sorry, Nicky..she's at my sister's house for the week because I didn't know how long we would have to stay."  
  
Greg huffed. "This blows."  
  
The team sat in silence for the next hour watching the sun set over the desert sand. It would have been a beautiful site if they weren't aware of the fact they were stranded in the very same desert.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to hit the sack." Catherine stated as she got up and headed towards the newly laid "beds." "How do you guys want to do this?"  
  
"Just pick a spot, I guess."  
  
Nick smiled. "I think Sara already found hers."  
  
They all looked over to where Sara had been sitting to find her sound asleep.  
  
Warrick looked confused. "What's her deal? Sara never sleeps, yet on this trip she's almost slept more than she's been awake. It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Who knows what goes on with that girl, a lot of things she does don't make sense." Catherine said with a smile.  
  
Grissom smiled also. "I agree, but let's get her to bed."  
  
"I got her," Nick said as he walked over to her. He gently scooped her up in his arms, causing her to moan slightly. "Sorry, honey, I know it hurts but we have to get you situated for the night."  
  
Nick placed Sara down on the ground and laid down next to her. He took her hand in his own. This didn't go unnoticed by the others, but they wisely refrained from commenting. Grissom and Catherine laid down next to eachother, and Grissom draped his arm protectively over Catherine. Greg and Warrick looked at eachother awkwardly, and Greg winked at Warrick.  
  
"Don't even think about it Sanders." Warrick laid himself down and closed his eyes.  
  
Greg just laughed and followed suit.  
  
Soon sleep took over, ending their first day in the desert - but beginning the journey of their lives. 


	4. Love is in the air

AN: So sorry for the delay..again..  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The blazing sun rose lazily over the Nevada desert, bringing with it the beginnings of another scorching day. Nick rolled over in his spot to find a more comfortable position. Of course, the word 'comfortable' being an exaggeration of the conditions of the rocky ground. He was about to fall back to sleep when he realized that Sara was no longer next to him. Immediately rising to his feet he looked around the cave. No sign of Sara, and Greg was also missing. Nick quickly stepped outside of the cave to further his search. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he saw two people a short distance away crouched near a large rock. Assuming this was Sara and Greg, he jogged over to them. He was promptly greeted to the sight and sound of Sara throwing up as Greg tried to comfort her and keep her hair out of her face. Greg noticed the approaching Nick and gave him a quick wave.  
  
"How long has she been like this?" Nick whispered to Greg so that Sara could not hear him.  
  
"I'm not sure, I woke up about an hour ago and saw that she was missing. I found her out here throwing up, but I don't know how long she was out here before I woke up," Greg replied equally quietly. "She's been throwing up off and on for awhile now."  
  
Nick felt a slight pang of jealousy that Greg noticed Sara was missing first and that Greg was the one who was able to comfort her for the last hour. Pushing that aside, he decided to let his presence be known to Sara who was now wiping her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Hey, Sara – feeling better?" Nick approached her and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little upset stomach," Sara gave Nick a smile before she abruptly turned and began throwing up again. This time Nick was there to hold her and rub her back as dry heaves began to take over her body.  
  
"I'm going to go get Grissom, this isn't looking like an upset stomach to me." Greg turned and was about to walk away when he was stopped by a firm "no" from Sara.  
  
"Why not, honey, he needs to know." Nick said as he carefully watched Sara once again wipe her mouth.  
  
"No way. He already thinks I'm some fine china that's going to break at any second. He wouldn't even let me do anything but lay around and 'rest' yesterday, no way am I going to give him another reason to baby me. I'm old enough to know how to take care of myself."  
  
"Fine, but if you get any worse I'm going to be the first to let him know. You're my friend Sara, I won't let you harm yourself because your pride is in the way – besides, you're more fun to flirt with when you aren't puking up all over," Greg said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Sanders." Sara couldn't help but laugh at Greg's comment. Her laughing, however, reminded her of just how much her side was killing her – not to mention her leg. It seemed like the adrenaline from the crash finally wore off, leaving her with the full brunt of her injuries.  
  
"Now, if you boys would be so kind as to help me get back to the cave, I would be eternally grateful."  
  
Nick and Greg both took one of Sara's arms and put it over their shoulders. Sara tried to put as little weight on her leg as they made their way into the cave.  
  
Grissom looked up as the threesome entered. "Hey guys, where have you been?"  
  
"Bathroom break, if you know what I mean.." Nick said as he gave a knowing grin to Sara, who smiled in return.  
  
"Well, I hope you had fun then," Grissom replied with a smirk. "Me and Catherine were just about to do the very same thing. Be back in a bit."  
  
Catherine looked slightly embarrassed as she followed Grissom outside.  
  
"Twenty bucks says they end up making out while they are on their little 'bathroom trip'" Warrick said.  
  
"No way, Grissom making out with anyone is just too weird for me," Greg said with a grossed out look.  
  
Warrick smiled. "Yes way! They were pecking at eachother and making ga-ga eyes all night long. I was about to jump in the fire to be spared from the sight."  
  
"Well, it certainly took them long enough," Sara added from the corner.  
  
"Does it bother you, Sara?" Nick asked her honestly.  
  
"Why would I be bothered?"  
  
"Well, cause of the you and Grissom thing – I don't know.."  
  
"Nick, there was no 'me and Grissom' thing – never was. I look at him more as a father. I didn't really have much of one growing up, and Grissom sort of filled that space in my life."  
  
"Oh, sorry, it was a dumb question anywase – I shouldn't have even asked." Nick was now regretting bringing up an apparently personal topic with Sara. He knew how she liked to keep her personal stuff, well, personal.  
  
"Not a problem at all. Besides Grissom isn't my type," Sara said with a wink in Nick's direction, causing the Texan to blush slightly.  
  
Grissom and Catherine soon entered the cave, and a bit of lip gloss was on Grissom's mouth.  
  
Warrick smiled at the sight. "Hey Griss, that lip gloss looks good on you – although I think you might look better in a darker shade. And Greg, you owe me twenty bucks."  
  
No one had ever seen anyone turn as many shades of red as Grissom did as he subtly tried to wipe his mouth. Catherine knew they were already busted and burst out laughing. Being stranded in the desert wasn't turning out to be such a bad thing.  
  
If only they knew.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
AN: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter..but I wanted to get something posted for ya. I'm thinking about a possible character death...would that make you all hate me?? Feel free to share your thoughts.. 


End file.
